In a high resolution display panel such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, the charge rate and the leakage current of pixel switches (e.g., TFTs) are key factors which may impose restriction on display effect with even higher resolution. Under the circumstance that the manufacturing method of TFTs in the display panel cannot be further developed, it may be difficult to mitigate the issue of poor display quality caused by manufacturing process. In driving circuits of the display panel, a positive polarity and a negative polarity of a pixel respectively represent different voltages, that is, a pixel voltage is a positive voltage or a negative voltage with relative to a common voltage. Generally, in order to increase the charge rate of the display panel, it may be possible to charge a certain row of pixels by normally turning on this row of gates and meanwhile pre-charging a next row or next several rows of pixels by simultaneously turning on a next row or next several rows of gates.
When a column reversal manner is adopted on data lines, that is, signals on the data lines have identical polarities in a single frame, if the leakage current of the pixel switch (e.g., TFT) is raised by backlight irradiation or increase of temperature, a cross-interference may be easily occurred between the row(s) of pixels being pre-charged and the row of pixels being normally charged. Such cross-interference is manifested as Crosstalk issue on the display panel. In order to mitigate the Crosstalk issue, existing technology adopts a Dot reversal manner; that is, using alternated, positive and negative signals in a single frame. The Dot reversal manner may significantly mitigate the Crosstalk issue. but the process of polarity reversal would cause problems such as decrease of charge rate and hence affect entire display brightness and increase power consumption.